deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MilitaryBrat/The Red Hood (Jason Todd) Vs Lt. Simon "Ghost" Riley
Jason Todd............Batman's second Robin who was brutally murdered by the Joker, then brought back to life by the lazarus pit and became the Red Hood. Ghost......Soap's second in command in TF141 who was betrayed along with Roach by General Shepard to cover his own crimes. WHO IS DEADLIEST?!?!?!?!!!???!?!?!? The Red Hood: Jason was born in Gotham city. And like some unfortunate children including his mentor Bruce Wayne, he lost his parents/ Though only one to crime. His father was killed by Two-Face and his mother by cancer. Batman later found him trying to steal his tires. He revealed to the young boy that he is Bruce Wayne and trained him to be Robin as Dick Grayson had left to become Nightwing. Eventually, he found out the woman he called mother was not his mother. He found his real mother in Ethiopia. It turned out she was working with the Joker and turned Jason over to the psycopath. Joker then beat Todd with a crowbar, and left him and his mother to die in the warehouse he placed explosives in. Jason shielded his mother with his body, but both died anyways. Years later, he was back in Gotham as the Red Hood. Weapons: Redhood.jpg|Jason Todd AKA The Red Hood Ak47.jpg|AK47 500px-Uzi.jpg|Uzi DesertEagle 50AE.jpg|Desert Eagle (2) Kris bali.jpg|Kris Red Hood helmet.jpg|Red Hood Helmet Long range: AK47 Mid range: Uzi Short range: Desert Eagle (2) Special: Kris Explosive: Red Hood helmet Simon "Ghost" Riley: Not much is known about Ghost's early life other than he was born in Britain, and was a member of the elite Special Air Service. LAter in his Military career he was selected by General Shepard to be part of Task Force 141. Ghost participated in several missions, including Operation Kingfish where they were attempting to capture Vladimir Makarov. In the events of MW2, he was involved with a mission in the Brazilian favelas to capture Alejandro Rojas, an insert onto a series of oil rigs to take out SAM sites, a rescue of prisoner 627 from the gulag, (who turned out to be Captain Price), an insert into Russia, and a final mission to the Georgian/Russian border to attempt to capture/kill Makarov. However Makarov wasn't there and General Shepard killed Ghost and his friend Roach. Weapons: Simon-ghost-riley--large-msg-127432767728.jpg|Ghost ACR.png|ACR MP5K.png|H&K MP5k USP.png|H&K USP Mw2-tactical-knife.jpg|Tactical knife C4 menu icon BO.png|C4 Long range: ACR Mid range: H&K MP5k Short range: H&K USP Special: Tactical Knife Explosive: C4 X-factors: JT/G Training: 88/97 Todd has received training from Batman, which is impressive enough. But Ghost was in the SAS. One of the best special forces in the world, and some of the toughest training known to man. Experience: 92/89 Ghost has been all over the globe in his career. However, it wasn't a very long time. Todd on the other hand, while he spent a good amount of his childhood in Gotham city also traveled the world after he was ressurected. Gotham city is also a literal war zone, where he fought some of Batman's fiercest enemies. Agility: 93/89 Here's where Todd's training has an advantage over Ghost's. Batman himself trained Todd to be as agile as possible. The man is an unstoppable force when he wants to. Ghost is agile, as you would need to be to pass training, selection, and all the other tests. Todd is simply better skilled here. Mental health: 59/81 Jason has suffered from the lazarus pit's effects. Though as he only used it once it's not as bad as Ra's Al Ghul's madness. But even still, he hates Batman for not killing the Joker before Joker killed him. Ghost seems to be in working order. *Battle will take place in Gotham *Voting ends March 27th, 2013 Prologue: Gotham city......A wasteland of human existence. A place where dreams and parents die. This is the home of Jason Todd, also known as the Red Hood. As of now though, he's back in Gotham. In the meantime, his actions have attracted the attention of Task Force 141. General Shepard calls a meeting with the best men in the task force: Captain John "Soap" Mactavish, Lieutenant Simon "Ghost" Riley, and Sergeant Gary "Roach" Sanderson. "Gentlemen, there's a man in Gotham City known as the Red Hood. The resident vigilante in Gotham won't kill him so i'm leaving it to one of you to do it. The other two will insert into Russia to get the downed sattelite. Any takers?" "Roach and I will get the sattelite, sir" Soap said. "I guess that leaves the Red Hood for me." Ghost said "Excellent gentleman," Shepard said to them "And another thing, Sergeant you've got to learn to speak up more." Meanwhile, Jason is recovering from his encounter with Batman and the Joker. He's mad that his mentor did not kill the Joker when he could. And especially mad that he never killed him in the first place. Jason is sitting in crime ally where he's stashed some of his personal weapons. It's also where he met Bruce for the first time. "Bruce," Jason says to himself, "Why couldn't you have just killed him when you first had the chance? It would have saved us all alot of trouble." The former Robin is now wiping away tears, not knowing what to do now. Suddenly however, his mind is made up for him with the sound and sight of Ghost setting up a pound of C4 across the street. "That's C4 he's setting up" Jason thought to himself. "Better be careful" Jason left to get a helmet he also placed in a dumpster in crime ally. He puts it on and is once again the Red Hood. Placing his Deagles in hip holsters, he grabs his AK47 and puts his knife in his sheathe. Todd sneaks up closer to Ghost. "General Shepard, I'm here in Gotham. This area i'm in has the highest amount of crime of anywhere in the city. and that's saying something, sir." "Excellent," Shepard replied "Dispatch the Red Hood and then meet the helicopter back at the extract. I won't be able to be there as I'll be looking for a new recruit for the 141. Have a special mission in mind for him." "Makarov involved sir?" "You'll find out soon enough son, now complete the mission." "Yes sir." "So that's what this Brit is here for." Jason thinks to himself. "Well if its a fight he wants its a fight he'll get. Hey boney!!!" Jason yells. "Looking for me?" "Sir, I have confirmation of the Red Hood. Proceeding to kill" "You'll have to catch me first bones" Todd yells as he escapes up the fire escape. Ghost fires his ACR at Todd and manages to hit him once in the right calf. "Damn" Todd says "Maybe I should have listened to Bruce more carefully when he talked about this kind of thing." Todd peeks over the side of the building to see Ghost reloading. Todd loads his AK47 and sprays the area, grazing Ghost's left shoulder. However as he lost most of his AK ammo in the climb he displaces, and jumps across the divide to a pigeon shed where he placed his Uzi. Ghost uses this brief moment to reload, climb the fire escape as well and make the jump across the divide. He is instantly met with 9mm bullets. Ghost dives for cover and makes it just in time for the Uzi's 9mm rounds to slam into a wall. However his ACR which was covering his heart took 4 bullets and was inoperable. Ghost tossed it to the side and loaded his MP5k. He gets an idea. He grabs a broom stick and places his helmet on top of it. Ghost raises it just enough for Todd to see it and procede to riddle it with bullets. Ghost studies the holes in his helmet, and calculates where the bullets came from. He fires his entire clip into the pigeon shed and procedes to do the same with the rest of his clips. This way he attempts to hit Jason or at least keeps him from shooting back. When he gets to his final clip however, Ghost realises there's no way out. "I could, no that's suicide." Ghost thinks to himself. "But what choice have I got?" Ghost empties his last clip, keeping Todd's head down. Then he jumps off the building's edge, lands on an awning which breaks his fall, but also breaks open, slamming Ghost into the pavement. Shaken, but also stirred by what has just happened, Ghost goes to plan b. He detonates the C4 he set up by the building. "That son of a bitch," Todd thinks to himself "he thinks he's getting out of this alive." However, the building collapeses, bringing Todd down with it. Ghost prepares to confirm whether or not Todd is alive, when he finds Todd's helmet lying on the ground by some seperated rubble. Ghost picks it up. "Strange helmet this is," Ghost says to himself. He decides to communicate with Shepard. "General Shepard, I may have killed the Red Hood." "May have? Shouldn't you be sure?" Shepard replies. "Yes sir I should. But I have his helmet here and theres no head attached. But I also brought down a building with him on top." "He might have jumped Lieutenant. Keep me updated. Corporal Dunn is having a Ranger named Allen run the pit. I'd like to see what he can do." "Roger that sir, I'll keep you posted." However, the helmet's eyes start blinking. Ghost realises its a bomb and throws it, seeing it explode in the air. "Quite a surprise isn't it?" Ghost turns around and sees Jason standing there holding the helmet's trigger. Suddenly though, Jason throws Ghost another helmet he got from his many hiding places and Ghost thinking it's a bomb throws it away. This however allows Jason to run into an ally. Ghost sees this and takes out his USP as its the only gun he has left. Jason takes out his Desert Eagles and waits, he sees Ghost and opens up. Ghost has to take cover but is hit in the side by a round. Ghost, now surprised gets down on his hands and knees. It's a clean wound however. He aims and hits Jason's foot with his USP. Jason gasps in surprise and drops his Deagles and this allows Ghost to cover the ground between the two. Ghost takes out his tactical knife and attempts a slash. Todd however isn't helpless and he side sweeps Ghost's legs. He's knocked down, but isn't finished. Todd attempts a stab with his kris, but fails as Ghost has rolled over to escape the knife. Ghost gets up, grabs a trash can and hits Todd with it. Todd is knocked back by the blow, which also bloodies his nose. Ghost stabs his tactical knife right into Todd's upper chest, and attempts to crush Todd's skull with the trash can. "Give it up kid, you're not going to make it." "Not likely." Jason replies as he finds a Deagle he dropped. He shoots out Ghost's kneecaps which brings him down. Jason picks up his dropped kris and slits Ghost's throat with it. "Mercs. Is this what Black Mask has come to?" Jason asks the sky as Ghost dies. WINNER: Jason todd Epilogue: "Ghost? Come in Ghost." General Shepard says. Todd hears this and picks up the headset. "Listen up old man, don't send any of your men to Gotham if you want them to live. Whatever Black Mask is paying you isn't worth the lives of more of your mercs." "Mercs? Black Mask? What are you ta-" Shepard's questions are cut off by Todd's boot crunching the headset. Later that night, Todd steals a car and makes his way to a certain manor. He pulls up to it and ponders what he'll say. Category:Blog posts